greenhouse_academyfandomcom-20200215-history
Alona Berger
Alona Berger played by Smadar Chayat, is a member of the Ravens and one of the main characters in The Greenhouse. Official Description Alona is a science genius and quite geeky herself. Alona is the only student who can beat Mati at chess. Appearance Alona is a young Israeli girl, with browney ginger hair done in a pony tail, peach skin and green eyes. She's usually seen wearing a pair black rimmed glasses, black fedora and black long sleeved t-shirt and red plated skirt with black pumps. However she has been seen throughout the show's duration wearing multiple outfits. Personality Alona is introduced as a quiet and geeky girl in the Ravens team at the Greenhouse. She is shown to like teasing Mati and his friends, but overall is on good terms with her fellow students. When the whole Robbie business comes up, Alona's personality takes a drastic change. Alona becomes noticeably more closed-off and is a lot more cautious around her friends and peers. She also gets more irritated and prone to have arguments with others. At this point, whenever Robbie was approaching her she'd have panic attacks. Biography Season 1 Alona was first introduced as a member of the Ravens, where she the centre of Matti's affections. When Dina helps Matti to confront her and play chess with her, Alona and Matti begin to become friends, even developing a bit of a relationship, much to Dina's chagrin. However when Alona disappears after the Israeli space shuttle malfunction Matti is devastated. It's soon find out that Alona was the traitor who'd been working for Ze'ev and his colleagues and that she deliberately stopped the shuttle from launching. However eventually it's found out that it was only because her parents were being held hostage and that was the reason why she was doing it. After a long hiatus at the Greenhouse, Alona eventually returns, only to have to go into hiding around the Greenhouse, when Robbie Klein, one of Ze'ev's enforcers hires Boris to go after her, after she escapes her confinement at her home. Eventually she stumbles upon the rest of the gang in their Team Galapagos hide-out and joins them to help stop Ze'ev. After Ze'ev's men take over the Greenhouse, Alona, along with Matti and Dina visit the Space Centre again to warn Boaz; one of the heads of he Space Centre, of Ze'ev's intentions, however when Arik and his men arrive, they ad Boaz get tied up while sitting on some chairs and are held at gunpoint in the corner of the Control centre. However with some crafty thinking from Dina, the four are able to escape, just in time to give Ellali, who's headed into the hole a directive. When they arrive back at the Greenhouse however, the three are caught and held in the cafeteria with the rest of the students. When the team manages to take the school back, however they're able to escape. Season 2 Alona returns in Season 2 as a member of the Ravens, who are out on a Hiking/Team-Building challenge at the start of the season, going against their rivals the Eagles. When Matti injures himself during the challenge Alona comforts him and helps him up. Later in the same episode, Alona, along with Dina accompany Matti at the hospital, where he's put into crutches. Relationships Alona and Matti See Main article:Mati and Alona Alona and Dina See Main article:Alona and Dina Gallery See Main article:Alona/Gallery Appearances *'See Main Article:Alona Berger/List of Appearances' Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Ravens Category:Good Guys Category:Students Category:Original Characters Category:Original Ravens Category:Greenhouse Graduates Category:Season 1 Characters Category:Original Season 1 Characters Category:Season 2 Characters Category:Original Season 2 Characters Category:Season 3 Characters Category:Original Season 3 Characters